


The Sweetest Feeling

by OBRGSHFTR



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBRGSHFTR/pseuds/OBRGSHFTR
Summary: [Male Reader]
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Sweetest Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a oneshot I wrote in 2018.

It was only just midnight, the quietest hour of any day, the only sound to be heard were the birds flying in the sky and the crickets chirping. The night was getting old as the stars started coming out, the leaves on the trees were blowing, and the moonlight was shining on the grass, these were the sights you were seeing outside your window.

You couldn't sleep, so you decided to see what was going on outside. Nothing really interesting was happening, but you enjoyed taking the time to take a breath and relax for a while. You turned your head to see your girlfriend lying in your bed.

One of the reasons why you couldn't sleep, was that there were too many things on your mind. Thoughts about graduation, thoughts about future jobs, and thoughts about what the future ahead for you will hold.  
But the most important thought that was in the back of your head, was future relationships, mainly, with your girlfriend, Chiaki Nanami.

The two of you first met when you were scouted for hopes peak. When you found out she was the ultimate gamer, you instantly connected.

Being a gamer yourself, you and her would talk about your favourite games, and then, after a while you shortly grew a crush on her. It wasn't until some of your classmates got wind of your crush and talked you into confessing, and to your surprise, Chiaki accepted and expressed that she felt the same way.

And since then the two of you would play games together, in fact, Chiaki introduced you to some of your favourite games of all time.

Some nights, you would invite Chiaki over to your place to play games, And tonight was no exception. One of the reasons why you had invited her over, was to discuss what was going to happen in your relationship after graduation, but before you could ask her, she had already fallen asleep on you, so you decided to put her to bed.

You looked outside one last time before closing your window and going back into bed, to see the pink haired girl, who was completely snuggled into her pillow. She must've felt that you got in, because she cuddled up to you instantly. Chiaki was in her favourite t-shirt and panties, which you thought she looked really cute in.

"Hey Chiaki" you knew she was somewhat awake, so you decided to talk to her about your thoughts. "Mhm" she responded quietly. "Do you have any plans for when you graduate?" your girlfriend opened her eyes as you asked the question. "I'm not sure, but I know I'll still be playing games though, You?" She hugged you more before looking up at you "I'm not really sure either, I guess we'll just have to wait until the day".

"But we'll still be dating, right? so I guess nothing'll really change" Chiaki said, smiling "Yeah". And then, for a minute, the room was filled with silence. However, your girlfriend had some things to get off her chest.

"Hey" Chiaki broke the silence. "Now that you mention it" she sat up. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, and" she paused for a second. "And?" you didn't have a clue what she was on about. "I'd....I'd like for us to" she looked to her side for a second. "Can we.....do it?" as soon as those words reached your ears, you knew exactly what she meant.

"If you're okay with it that is" the gamer girl was now blushing heavily. "I'm okay with that" you would be lying if you said you weren't blushing. "Really?" she whispered loudly, looking worried. 

For a second, you both locked eyes, and both had the same thought. The silence that filled the room pulled you two together, as your faces were closing in on each other. The moment that your lips touched, you felt a sudden warmth in your entire body.

Chiaki put her arm round your neck, deepening the kiss, while putting her free hand near her thighs. A few seconds later, she then climbed onto you, straddling your legs. It was only then that you peered down and realised that she wasn't wearing any panties, but that didn't really matter to you at the moment, all you could focus on was what your girlfriend was going to do next.

After a minute had passed She broke the kiss before speaking "I'd like to try some things, if you're alright with that, that is" you nodded in response. She then proceeded to take off her shirt, exposing her bare breasts to you, which you couldn't help but stare at. "I guess you like them" a smile appeared on her face with a quiet laugh. "Y-Yeah" you usually didn't care about a girls chest size, but you hadn't seen any in person, so it was normal for you to look. The next thing your girlfriend did, was take off your boxers, setting free your member.

Her hands wrapped around your member, pumping and touching sensitive places on you, causing you to let out a few grunts. The fact that you were doing this, peaked her curiosity and tempted her to make her next move.

She leaned foward, and soon enough, the soft textures of her tongue began to touch you. "Ch-Chiaki" you moaned out.

Wanting to taste more of you, she stuck your dick in her mouth and started to suck. Her tongue explored your member like a bird in a forest (lol idek).

But before you could cum, Chiaki pulled away and climbed ontop of you, positioning your dick against her wet entrance. "You ready?" She asked. "Y-Yeah" and seconds after those words were said, you were now inside of her, her arousal cleansing your dick.

Being that it was her first time, she did feel a wave of pain on her part, but that didn't stop her from staying still. Eventually after a few minutes, she finally got the hang of it, and started to ride you, a mass amount of pleasure flowing through the both of you. As much as she wanted to hide her moans, she couldn't, arousing you even more.

You were having your special moment with Chiaki, something that you could only experience once in a lifetime, and you wanted to tell her that. The next second, your hands were on her ass, grabbing her, to change position. She gasped in surprise as you flipped her over, so you were on top.

Since your dick was still inside her, you had decided to take control and start thrusting inside of her. "Ah!" her moans filled the room. The fact that you were doing it to her seemed to give her more pleasure. And then without realising it, you sped up, making Chiaki's moans become even louder. "(F/N)!" A word managed to escape through "I'm!". You too, felt like you were about to release soon.

With a few more minutes of pumping through your girlfriend, you pulled out and came on her chest. Chiaki then came a few seconds later, making your bed sheets smell of cum and sex, but you didn't care, you were just happy that you could give someone you love an amazing feeling. You ended it all with a kiss, and went back to sleep.


End file.
